With Sunset
by CallyxCorolla
Summary: Kau cantik, Rose. Seperti matahari terbenam di atas Danau Hitam. RnR?


Harry potter belong to J.K. Rowling

Warning: Saya masih newbie, jadi mohon maaf untuk kesalahan yang mungkin ditemukan ._.v

SilverSummer present

With Sunset

Aula besar, pagi hari.

"Weasley!"

Rose kenal suara itu. Suara arogan sok kuasa yang memuakkan. Well, dia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Bukan karena sang pemilik suara sangat agung sampai semua orang bisa mengenalinya. Tapi justru sebaliknya. Sangat sebaliknya. Jadi, mengingat riwayat percakapannya dengan sang pemilik suara yang tak pernah berakhir dengan damai, dirinya tak perlu repot-repot menoleh untuk menyahut.

"Apa, Malfoy?"

Well, mungkin dia hanya ingin mengolok-oloknya seperti biasa, kan?

"Tatap orang yang bicara denganmu, Weasley!"

"Harusnya kau bersyukur, kontak mata memperbesar kemungkinan suksesnya mantra non verbal."

"Dan memunggungi musuh memperbesar kemungkinan terkena serangan dengan telak."

Lihat? Dia menyebut dirinya sendiri musuh. Tidak heran, sih.

Tapi mau tak mau Rose menoleh juga.

"Kalau ini bukan hal penting, kubunuh kau, Malfoy."

"Bukankah biasanya juga hasrat membunuhmu sudah menguas?"

"Tidak terbalik, eh?"

"Well-"

"Terserah. Jadi kau mau bicara apa?"

"Kau cantik, Weasley."

Rose ternganga. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah.

Sementara teman-temannya di meja Gryffindor tersedak sarapan mereka.

"Lihat mukamu, Weasley!"

"Tidak lucu, Malfoy!"

"Jelas lucu, Weasley. Jangan-jangan kau suka padaku?"

Jus labu di gelas Rose mendarat di jubah hitam Malfoy.

xxx

Rose menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal sambil berjalan. Hari ini jelas bukan hari yang tepat ditulis di buku hariannya sebagai salah satu hari terbaik di hidupnya. Jelas tidak.

Well, kejadian 'indah' saat sarapan tadi jelas menjadi salah satu penyebabnya. Masih ditambah adegan 'manis' lainnya bersama Malfoy hari ini. Belum lagi godaan demi godaan dari teman-temannya oleh kejadian tadi, tepatnya rona merah di pipinya saat Malfoy menyebutnya cantik pagi ini -yang jelas bukan pujian, pada akhirnya. Oh ayolah, jangan salahkan Rose karena merona, bukan? Dia kan gadis normal yang suka juga kalau dikatai cantik oleh lawan jenis -bahkan kalau itu musuh terbesarnya.

Dan Voila! Gara-gara terlalu sebal oleh ejekan teman-temannya, dirinya jadi tidak fokus pada pelajarannya. Dan bahkan sampai meninggalkan bukunya di Menara Astronomi saat pelajaran tadi. Ya, dan itulah yang menyebabkannya harus meniti puluhan -atau ratusan?- anak tangga menuju menara astronomi.

Setelah mendapatkan bukunya, Rose hendak kembali ke bawah saat melihat seseorang duduk di balkon. Dirinya mengenalinya, jelas. Sama seperti ia mengenali suara arogannya. Lihat saja rambut pirangnya, siapa yang punya selain-

"Malfoy?"

Malfoy menoleh, menatap Rose yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sedang apa di sini, Weasley?"

Rose mengacungkan buku astronominya.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini, Malfoy?"

"Sejauh yang kutahu, ini tempat umum, Weasley. Jadi tak perlu alasan untuk berada di sini."

"Awal perdebatan yang biasa," Rose sakartis.

"Nadamu memprovokasi, Weasley."

"Terserahlah."

Scorpius mendengus. Sementara Rose diam, menatap Danau Hitam di bawah, yang terurai menawan dari sini. Pohon-pohon di tepinya, dan matahari terbenam di ujungnya yang lain. Menyebarkan garis-garis keemasan di permukaan danau.

"Masih marah karena kejadian tadi pagi?"

"Kurasa harus kukoreksi. Yang tepat adalah 'masih marah karena perlakuanku selama ini?'"

"Dan setelah itu apa yang kau harapkan, Weasley? Kau bilang ya, lalu aku bilang maaf? Silahkan kembali ke tempat tidur."

Rose mendengus, "Kukira kau berniat baik, Malfoy."

"Setidaknya aku tidak berniat buruk. Kalau tidak, sudah kudorong kau dari sini sejak tadi. Danau tempat mendarat yang hebat bukan?"

Memutar bola mata, Rose menyahut, "Kurasa aku tak akan mendarat tepat di danau. Yah, kecuali kau punya kekuatan untuk-melemparku sejauh puluhan meter, mungkin?"

"Kurasa aku harus mencobanya kapan-kapan."

"Lucu, Malfoy."

Beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal danau, tak pernah kutahu pemandangannya seindah ini saat matahari terbenam. Indah sekali."

"Kurasa kau sudah menemukan jawaban pertanyaanmu."

"Apa?"

"Tentang mengapa aku di sini."

Rose ternganga, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa, Weasley?"

"Please, Malfoy," Rose setengah tersedak tawanya, "seorang Malfoy duduk sendirian di Menara Astronomi untuk melihat matahari terbenam? Dramatis atau Melankolis? Kau beruntung Hogwarts tidak punya koran sekolah."

"Dan apa hubungannya?"

"Karena jika Hogwarts punya koran sekolah, aku pastikan hal ini ada di kolom utama besok pagi."

Scorpius mendengus.

Beberapa -puluh- menit mereka diam. Hanya menatap matahari terbenam di Danau Hitam. Rose sendiri heran, bagaimana mereka bisa melewatkan banyak waktu dengan diam, alih-alih bertengkar seperti biasa.

"Sudah jam makan malam, Weasley," Scorpius memecah keheningan.

Rose tersentak, melirik jam tangannya.

"Benar, Malfoy. Aku turun dulu, setelah agak lama baru kau boleh turun."

Scorpius mengerutkan kening.

"Mengapa, Weasley?"

"Yah, karena aku yakin tak satupun dari kita ingin dipergoki masuk Aula Besar bersama."

"Yang kutanyakan adalah mengapa kau yang lebih dulu turun, dan bukannya aku."

Rose mendengus sebal.

"Karena aku perempuan, kurasa. Bye, Malfoy."

Rose melangkah, tapi di pintu ia berbalik.

"Atau karena Gryffindor selalu menang melawan Slytherin. Daah..."

"Sialan kau, Weasley!"

xxx

Sore itu Rose berada di sana, di dasar tangga menuju Menara Astronomi. Menatap ragu undakan tinggi berkelok itu. Haruskah ia naik? Okay, pemandangan matahari terbenam kemarin indah sekali. Katakanlah, seperti ia sanggup menatapnya berjam-jam tanpa berkedip. Dan itu seakan berbisik, memanggil-manggilnya untuk kembali ke sana. Tapi... Bagaimana jika ada Malfoy?

Menggeleng keras-keras, perlahan Rose mulai menaiki undakan itu. Semoga saja Malfoy tidak datang lagi, batinnya.

Membuka pintu Mahogani tebal berukir yang berkeriut pelan, Rose mendecak kecewa saat mendapati Scorpius duduk di balkon seperti kemarin.

Menoleh, mungkin karena keriutan engsel pintu, Scorpius mengangkat alis.

"Datang lagi, Weasley?" Katanya cukup keras untuk didengar Rose yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau harus ada di sini lagi sih, Malfoy?" Rose duduk di sebelah Scorpius.

"Ucapan yang kurang sopan, Weasley, mengingat siapa yang lebih dulu mengetahui tempat ini."

"Kurasa tempat ini sudah ada sejak dulu, Malfoy. Dan aku ragu ada seorang saja murid Hogwarts yang tidak mengetahuinya."

"Tapi saat Danau Hitam dan matahari terbenamnya, Weasley? Kurasa kali ini kau harus mengakui keunggulanku dibandingmu."

"Oh.. Menunjukkan keunggulanmu dibandingku, Malfoy? Saat langka, ya? Mengingat betapa sedikitnya keunggulanmu," balas Rose.

"Sedikit lebih banyak darimu, kurasa, Weasley. Setidaknya aku tidak punya rambut berantakan-"

"Fisik, eh, Malfoy? Jurus terakhir untuk mencegah kekalahan telak? Atau katakan saja, Jurus Putus Asa? Terserah. Tapi aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu."

"Tapi aku suka berdebat denganmu."

"Ya, meniuk sifatmu yang suka memojokkan orang lain."

"Bukan, Weasley. Hanya karena kau manis saat sedang kesal."

Rose mengerjap, menatap Scorpius yang tampaknya ringan saja mengatakan hal itu. Seakan ia baru saja mengejek rambut Rose seperti biasa.

"Kau mabuk, Malfoy?"

"Tidak, aku serius. Tapi kalau kau menganggapku bercanda, ya tidak apa-apa," Scorpius mengangkat bahu.

Mau tak mau pipi Rose bersemu merah.

"Sudah Weasley, tak perlu melayang. Nikmati saja pemandangan Danau Hitam yang indah dan mempesona."

"Well, kau cocok jadi pemandu wisata, Malfoy."

Dan setelah itu mereka hanya diam, memandang kejauhan untuk kemudian turun saat sudah jam makan malam.

Bergantian, seperti kemarin.

xxx

Kali ini Rose yang lebih dulu tiba di Menara Astronomi. Matahari masih agak tinggi, namun ia tak bisa menunggu lebih lama untuk naik. Untuk alasan yang tidak diketahuinya.

Ingin buru-buru melihat matahari terbenam? Matahari masih tinggi dan ia tahu. Tak sabar ingin bertemu Scorpius? Hu gila. Tapi kalau bukan, lalu mengapa dari tadi iris hazelnya terus-menerus mengerling pintu masuk? Seakan harap-harap cemas Scorpius akan datang atau tidak.

"Kemari lagi, eh, Weasley?"

Akhirnya suara itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Malfoy."

"Untuk apa?"

"Hah?"

"Ya, mengapa kau ke sini lagi?"

"Err... untuk alasan yang sama mengapa kemarin aku ke sini?"

"Aku ragu itu pernyataan atau pertanyaan, Weasley?"

Rose mendesah, "Terserahlah."

"Matahari masih tinggi, Weasley. Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Bangun, Malfoy."

"Pipimu memerah, Weasley."

xxx

Rose bingung. Sudah berhari-hari dirinya ini pergi ke Menara Astronomi tiap senja. Bersama Scorpius, melihat matahari terbenam. Nah, itu yang membuatnya bingung. Sebenarnya yang mana tujuan utamanya? Melihat matahari? Atau bertemu Scorpius? Oh, ini gila.

Okay, hubungannya dengan Scorpius tak seburuk dulu. Yah, mereka memang masih sering -selalu berdebat seperti biasanya. Itu hal wajar, karena, katakanlah, Hogwarts terasa aneh jika Rose dan Scorpius tak bertengkar. Tapi, pada beberapa saat jeda dan keheningan ketika mereka di Menara Astronomi, Rose dan Scorpius bicara banyak. Bahkan Rose tahu bahwa warna favorit Scorpius, seperti Scorpius tahu makanan kesukaan Rose. Demi Merlin!

Rose menghela nafas. Okay, tak ada salahnya memulai sesuatu yang baru dengan Malfoy, bukan?

"Kau terlambat, Weasley."

"Kurasa kita belum punya jadwal tetap untuk bertemu, Malfoy."

Scorpius mendengus, "Aku menunggumu lama, tahu."

Menyeringai, Rose menggoda, "Rindu padaku, eh?"

She got it! Lihat saja, semburat merah pucat muncul di pipi Scorpius. Tapi lalu Scorpius balas menyeringai.

"Kurasa aku memang rindu padamu."

Rose tersedak. Kali ini ia yang merona.

Dan sore itu mereka lewati dengan lebih banyak diam. Dan seperti biasa, turun bergantian menuju Aula Besar.

xxx

"Weasley?"

"Hmm?"

Rose dan Scorpius. Bisa ditebak, kan, dimana mereka berada sekarang.

"Minggu depan ada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade, kan?"

"Sepertinya iya."

"Ada rencana?"

"Apa?"

"Kau mau pergi dengan siapa?"

"Ya seperti biasa. Dengan Al, mungkin. Atau Lily."

"Mau pergi bersamaku?"

Rose ternganga. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Scorpius menyela.

"Aku tidak mabuk, Weasley. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Entahlah. Mengapa mengajakku? Biasanya cowok mengajak cewek yang mereka suka."

"Memancing, eh, Weasley? Okay, kukatakan. Kau tahu aku menyukaimu, Weasley."

Rose merona.

"Kau terdengar tidak tulus, Malfoy."

"Hei, aku serius. Lalu apa yang kau mau? Seikat mawar merah? Sepuluh batang cokelat? Atau pernyataan cinta di Aula Besar?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," dengus Rose.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi? Menurutku kau gila. Maksudku, ayolah, tak ada perbuatanmu atau perkataanmu yang mengindikasikan kau menyukaiku. Yah, seperti katamu, aku jelek, rambutku berantakan-"

"Hei, aku pernah memujimu cantik, ingat?"

Rose mengerutkan kening.

"Boleh kutanya kapan kejadian mustahil itu terjadi?"

"Hari yang sama dengan pertemuan pertama kita di menara Astronomi."

Rose menatap Scorpius tak percaya.

"Kau menyebut itu pujian? Kau mengejekku!"

"Aku menyebutmu cantik!"

"Tapi setelah itu kau menertawaiku!"

Scorpius mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan? Merona merah? Nyengir malu? Tak perlu itu untuk mengatakan aku malu, Weasley. Maksudku, semua yang di Aula Besar menonton, dan ucapan itu tercetus begitu saja, Demi Celana Merlin!"

Rose berdiri, kesal.

"Lihat? Kau bahkan malu menyebutku cantik. Dan kau bilang kau menyukaiku?"

Memberi pandangan sebal pada Scorpius, Rose berjalan menuju pintu, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Pergi saja ke Hogsmeade bersama Mr. Filch!"

Rose meninggalkan Scorpius, yang tersenyum.

xxx

Mengapa Scorpius tersenyum? Karena ia tahu pasti Rose akan kembali lagi. Setidaknya senja besok.

Dan benar kan, saat ini Scorpius sedang duduk di balkon seperti biasa, saat Rose menjejerinya.

"Kembali, Weasley?"

Rose diam, menatap permukaan danau yang keemasan di depan matahari yang baru seperuh terbenam.

"Masih marah karena kemarin?"

Rose tetap diam.

"Ayolah, Weasley, dengan berjalan bersamaku di Hogsmeade juga semua orang pasti tahu kita saling menyukai. Itu yang kau ingin? Publikasi?"

"Tidak mau?"

Scorpius terkekeh.

"Jangan bilang ini tentang pujian yang gagal itu, ya? Dengar ya Rose, kata yang diucapkan dari hati ke hati lebih baik daripada yang diumumkan di depan orang banyak. Akan lebih tulus dan lebih bermakna."

Rose mengangkat alis.

"Tidak percaya? Dengar ini."

Rose masih mengangkat alis.

"Kau cantik, Rose." Kelabu Scorpius menancap di hazel Rose.

Rose menunduk, tersipu. Dan ketika Rose masih diam, Scorpius melanjutkan.

"Seperti matahari terbenam di atas danau hitam."

"Hei, itu tidak merefleksikan kecantikan seorang wanita!"

"Tapi kita sama-sama setuju kalau itu cantik, kan?"

Rose tersenyum.

"Jadi, Rose, mau ke Hogsmeade bersamaku?"

Mungkin ini hanya ajakan ke Hogsmeade. Tapi Rose tahu akan ada banyak hal yang menanti setelah itu.

Tapi, tak ada salahnya memulai sesuatu yang baru dengan seorang Malfoy, kan?

Jadi, anggukan pelan Rose membentuk cengiran di wajah Scorpius.

Dan, tak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, malam itu mereka turun ke Aula Besar bersama.

-END-


End file.
